A gift for Rochelle
by Pandore Hart
Summary: A simple gift inked with poetry, enough to please


_A gift for Rochelle_

(Internal point of view: Jack)

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, Damian has already found his gift for Pandore, he decided to offer him a beautiful 18ct ruby necklace during their date in one of the most chic restaurants in New York. It does not surprise me! Damian has always been an eternal romantic in her head, for unrolling the red carpet and treating women as princesses is what makes her charm, that's why a lot of women tore it out, but it was Pandore who was the winner!

\- It disgusts me that I can not be like him, have class, be romantic, glamorous and be able to offer great things in Rochelle! I absolutely have to give her something, or she will never want to go out with me, she will be so disappointed! Ahhh ...

\- Uh ... Jack? Surprised me Damian's voice, there I suddenly jumped and grabbed him to lift him

\- Jack! What are you doing ? Ask me all following! He growls agitating

\- Why do you always find the best ideas? I shouted at him, shaking him by the arms, telling me

\- What? What are you telling me ? What are you talking about, about my surprise for Pandore ?

\- I do not really know what else to do ! I sobbed, dropping Damian to the floor

\- If I find nothing likely to please Rochelle ... I'm completely ruined! I continued to complain on my knees on the floor, then I see Damian sit on the floor, then I see his fist close and then he hits me on the head

\- Ouch! But what's wrong with you? I screamed rubbing the bump on my head

\- It's because you're a feeble assists who does not even want to think! Reflect on my guy, if you love Rochelle and she loves you too, any gift will make her happy! Use your head as I do, you know Pandore is not easy either!

\- Are you kidding me ? You always find the best ideas to please him, me with Rochelle I do not know what I can offer him, a jewel is too classic, a restaurant outing too. So what can I offer him? I asked him, shaking his shoulders, Damian sighs, crossing his arms and declares

\- Be observant! (I'm surprised) You have the whole day, observing it by being discreet, me that's what I did with Pandore and here is where I am today. Well now I leave you, otherwise I will be late and Pandore will not be very happy ! See you later Jack!

I watch Damian leave, leaving me alone. For a moment I remain kneeling until the sound of a violin come caress my ears, I go take a look at my window and see the terrace of the house opposite ours, Rochelle in her pretty pink nightie, play the violin as a virtuoso musician. Her long hair waving chocolate color are attached to his back for not hide his beautiful porcelain face, her beautiful eyes that melts me melt are closed as if she dreamed awake and was lulled by the gentle sound of the violin and the twilight sun illuminates her pretty honey-colored skin.

I feel myself leaving every time I see her!

Starting to get late, I decide to go to bed, and without waiting I start dreaming about her. I see us in the middle of the spring season when the sun is shining on us, but the world is very big, then looking closer, we are small, it almost looks like we are fairies or little elves hiding in the world. But we have a different point of view, the flowers seem more beautiful than if they were small, the drops on the leaves seem to look like real gems. I hear Rochelle laugh then she starts to run to a big country house where everything seems so familiar, we cross this house and memories begin to come back to me: This is the home of my childhood!

We went out into the garden where she and I played when we were little, I remember it very well. I see ourselves playing ball, a memory that I have now found.

Then I see ourselves changing environment, we are now at the beach of my childhood where we spend all our summer both, the color of the sea and the sky invades my spirit of blue suddenly illuminated by the sweet smile of Little Rochelle holding her straw hat and dancing on the beach before watering me. I feel happy to see such a memory.

(No internal point of view)

We see Jack outside his bed painting in his room, with a fine brush, he draws the beautiful face of Rochelle smiling at the beach on the wall of his corridor, the blue of the beach invades the bottom of his wall with below the warm sand where Rochelle dances, happy to be on vacation.

A moment of other colorful images shine in Jack's mind, with his brush, the pretty end features of Rochelle's silhouette emerge in a Parisian environment with his trusty white straw hat with a beautiful red ribbon looking at the Eiffel Tower with eyes full of admiration, the colors of Paris invade the walls of the living room, then in the kitchen, Jack paints an incredible painting of Rochelle playing the violin with her little pink chemise and around her, cherry blossoms emanating from the melody of his violin mix with notes of music. Jack knows that Rochelle prefers the guitar to the violin, but he found it even more beautiful when she played the violin with her angelic face.

The final painting giving Rochelle, playing his violin surrounded by cherry blossoms as a Japanese decor.

Tired, Jack collapsed on the ground, well in front of his great masterpiece!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

The next day, I am awakened by a strong smell of paint on me, I get up noticing that I fell asleep on the floor and see that my hands are covered with paint

\- Oh... ! I may have been painting last night, I had to forget to wash my hands before going to bed! So I go to my bathroom and hear that someone knocks on my door, but I'm so tired that I do not even hear the door open

\- Jack? Are you here ? It is the voice of Rochelle, I jumped, I combed at the speed of light and ran to greet him, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing me

\- You did not sleep at night? She asked me worried, I nervously scratched my head very guilt

\- Sorry Rochelle ... I know it's Valentine's Day today and ... I did not know how to buy you something that could make you happy, I was so stressed that I collapsed shame and ... I interrupt myself in my explanation when I saw him look away to my kitchen and then turning his eyes, I see a huge painting of Rochelle playing the violin surrounded by a blue sky and surrounded by petals cherry blossoms blending with notes of music. I opened my eyes wide with surprise to see that on the wall of my kitchen, then I see Rochelle leave in my hall and look at a second painting of her at the beach with her straw hat and laughing, then in my living room she see a third where she is in Paris to look at the Eiffel Tower and the last in my room where we play together both in the garden of my country house.

\- Did you paint that for me? Ask me Rochelle with all eyes shining, I blush so she is beautiful, I sketched a smile then she hugged me

\- Thanks a lot Jack! This is the best Valentine's Day gift I could receive! So I can not believe it, I would have painted all that in my sleep and in only one night?

But the important thing is that Rochelle is happy and I saved! Then she pushes me in my bed before jumping on me! I won the jackpot

 **Ta da! This is a ONE-SHOT of love story between Jack and the adorable Rochelle created by the kind and adorable Charmpanda who kindly lent it to me. This is a Valentine's Day gift for you my wonderful friend and I hope you enjoy it even though the story is a bit short. I make you big kisses and wish you a very good Valentine's day, big kisses to you and full of love!**


End file.
